Deathstroke (DC Comics)
Note: Deathstroke is also known as Slade but due to major differences in the characters we have separated them, if you seek information on that particular incarnation of Deathstroke, you can view the article here. Deathstroke is a supervillain from DC comics and one of the world's deadliest assassins, he is also known by the full title of Deathstroke the Terminator and was indeed originally named simply "Terminator" - though Deathstroke was added soon after. His real name is Slade and it was this name that was used to base the main villain of the cartoon series Teen Titans (although as stated above despite sharing a common name they are different villains). His name in the comic books, Deathstroke was not accepted to be what he would be called in the animated 2003 television series, so he is only called Slade. Deathstroke and Deadpool Deathstroke bears an uncanny resemblance to Marvel's anti-hero Deadpool - in name, costume, profession, and powers. The two have met in a Marvel/DC crossover, and Deathstroke was annoyed by Deadpool's constant quipping and virtual indestructibility. It was also stated that Deathstroke was a better fighter, while Deadpool had better healing power. History Lying about his age, Slade enlisted in the army and was soon tested for new techniques in Camp Washington in anticipation of growing troubles in the Vietnam war. There he met Adeline Kane, whom was awed by his skills, and they quickly hit it off. She offered to train Slade privately in guerrilla warfare. In less than a year, Slade mastered every fighting form presented to him. Six months later Adeline and Slade were married and she became pregnant with their child. It was at this time that the Vietnam War reached it's highest peak and Slade was shipped off oversea. While away, Adeline gave birth to their son Grant. Some time later, Slade volunteered for a medical experiment to enhance a soldier's ability to resist truth serums - the experiment did not go over as expected and Slade slipped into a deep coma. However, when he awakened, Slade learned he was able to 90% of his brain capacity and his physical abilities were raised to nigh-superhuman levels. Slade was refused to rejoin the army, even though his condition had subsided and went into a state of depression and desired to serve his country badly. At this time, Adeline was pregnant with their second child Joseph, and Slade ultimately leaned toward hunting, unable to further his career in the military. He became a world famous safari hunter and great wealth followed soon after, however he still felt unfulfilled. Years later, a group of hired mercenaries broke into the Wilson mansion and kidnapped Joseph. Adeline attempted to rescue her son, but failed in the process. When Slade discovered what had happened to his son, he knew he could not keep the truth from his wife any longer. Slade was not only a world famous safari hunter, he was also one of the world's deadliest and greatest assassins: Deathstroke the Terminator. After promising that he would save their son, they flew to Tangier and fought against a rival mercenary known simply as the Jackal. He told Slade he would not kill his son - if in turn he revealed information on one of his clients. However, before coming to a conclusion on the concept of saving his son for the information, one of the criminals slashed Joseph's neck, rendering him mute. Adeline, enraged, after taking their son to the hospital, tried to kill Slade by shooting him, but only managed to take out his right eye. Afterward, his confidence in his physical abilities was such that he made no secret of his impaired vision, marked by his mask which has a black featureless half covering his lost eye. Teen Titans Deathstroke's vendetta with the Titans began when his oldest son, Grant (who is now known as Ravager) became physically enhanced to carry out a contract to kill or capture the Titans but died as the enhancement proved fatal. Slade swore vengeance on his son's death and blamed the Titans for it. Slade agreed to complete Grant's contract on his behalf. As a result, Slade persistently continued to attack the Titans on a daily basis and even once sent Terra, whom he shared a sexual relationship with despite her young age, as a spy to capture the Titans and succeeded. Slade was later beaten by a revived Joseph and Nightwing. Slade was put on trial for his crimes, but was sabotaged by Beast Boy so he could kill Slade himself, who he blamed for Terra's betrayal against the Titans. However, ultimately Beast Boy could not bring himself to do the deed, feeling empathy for his grief when Slade explained his past with Terra and Beast Boy could not blame Terra for her actions she had chosen. Afterward, Slade continued his life as a mercenary, but also acted as an occasional hero, aiding the Titans or acting on his own to help others, most notably when the Team Titans arrived in the 20th Century to assassinate Donna Troy before she could give birth to her son, who in their timeline had grown up into the tyrannical despot, Lord Chaos. His relationship with Garfield Logan had also changed around this time to the point where they became friends as well. Deathstroke would later still fight the Titans on a regular basis as their most recurring foe. Other Appearances DC Universe Online Deathstroke is a villain in the online multipleyer game, DC Universe Online. He appears on some missions. In one, you must stop him from killing The Riddler, which he was hired to do. In an alternate future, Deathstroke is presumably killed by the Joker when he fires a missile at both him and Batman. However, this is not certain, as he may have survived the attack thanks to his healing factor. Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Deathstroke first appears after the final battle with Darkseid, decapitating someone for not paying on time. He fights the Flash, however he defeated. Later while in Metropolis, he encounters Sub-Zero and proceeds to battle him, but is again defeated. He is then recruited by Lex Luthor along with the Joker and Catwoman. Deathstroke and Joker later takes on Sonya and Kano and puts both of them in submission. After Deathstroke defeats Kano, Joker turns on him and easily knocks him out. Deathstroke aids the heroes and villains against Dark Kahn in the final fight. Arkham City: Lockdown Deathstroke is hired by Hugo Strange to kill Batman by luring him to a steel mill, where Batman takes the bait set up by Slade and fights three thugs. Deathstroke then proceeds to fight Batman but is defeated. He is handed over to the GCPD and is likely sent to Arkham City. Batman: Arkham Origins Deathstroke is set to appear as a major antagonist in the upcoming prequel to the Arkham video games, Arkham Origins. It's been stated that Deathstroke is one of numerous assassins hired by Black Mask to kill the Dark Knight on Christmas eve. Arrow Jeffrey C. Robinson plays Deathstroke in Arrow. It is later revealed that the identity of this Deathstroke was really Wintergreen in disguise. However Slade Wilson, the real Deathstroke later fought and killed Wintergreen. It is noted that the two are friends, Wintergreen is even Slade's son Joe's Godfather. Powers and Abilities Slade, as stated before, is capable of using 90% of his brain power. Thanks to this, Slade can calculate speed, distance, and time at lightning speeds. Using his superior problem-solving skills, Deathstroke can work out a battle ahead of time for many possibilities and predict enemy movements and tactics before the battle has begun. He can also devise solutions against superior aspects of his opponent and exploit them to use against them. His timing is nigh-perfect, giving him an advantage over quick opponents and other variables. Slade's physically abilities is also no joke; it has been stated that Slade has the strength of 10 men and has been able of holding his own against opponents like Wonder Woman. Slade is also very fast, exerting himself at a maximum of 30 miles per hour, out performing any Olympic runner. Slade can also dodge bullets and arrows at extraordinary speeds. Lastly, Slade's regenerative healing factor is one of his most key elements, being able of suffering a large amount of pain before succumbing to death. Slade has been known to take gunshots and broken bones without being severely handicapped. He was once impaled clean through his chest, and it did nothing but slow him down and cause great pain, not killing him. Slade also ages much slower than the average person, appearing younger then he actually is. Slade is also immune to most known deadly toxins, harmful substances, and illnesses. Category:Assassin Category:Supervillains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Murderer Category:Masked Villain Category:Mass Murderer Category:Military Villains Category:Father of hero Category:Dictator Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Master of Hero Category:On & Off Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Rivals Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Justice League Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Big Bads Category:DC Universe Online Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Pedophiles Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Batman Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Speedster Category:Knifemen Category:Provoker Category:Deal Makers Category:Blackmailers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Parents Category:Young Justice Villains Category:The Atom Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Injustice Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Staff Wielders Category:Bosses Category:Ninjas Category:Soldiers Category:Poisoner Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Hawkman Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Kidnapper Category:Living Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Genius